Standing Still
by Cj4Dj
Summary: A Drabble for the Kaitakaclub 100themes challenge on dA and inspired by a beautiful drawing, it's about Takao Kai and a quiet moment of...TYKA R&R is very appreciated.


Standing Still.

**A Beyblade fanfic.**

**Authors notes; This fic is inspired by ****a**** wonderful drawing by Glay. Dunno why but i just got an Insta!fic in my head looking at it and reading the explaination behind Takao's facial expression.**

**It has been a while since i wrote a fic for the BB fandom so please don't be hard on me when you review this okay? ( I'd love to get some reviews !**)

Onwards!

I sigh softly to myself as I take in the beautiful surroundings. The setting sun lights the lake, basking it in beautiful colors and giving it an almost mystic glow.

The soft summer breeze plays with the bangs in my face.

I close my eyes, this moment is so serene and silent. I wish it could stay like this for a long time, just me Kai and the setting sun.

My cheeks flush slightly. I steal a quick sideways glance at Kai who is lying on his back chewing on a blade of grass.

For a moment our eyes catch and i'm breathless. I turn my back to him and try to ignore the heat that radiates of my face. I can't let kai see.

I clench my fists slightly, I wish this stupid crush would pass.

But I know that won't be easy. I just like him too much.

Now that I think about it, it always hs been like this hasn't it. I always admired the stoic teamcaptain, never wanted him to leave my side even though i might have yelled or said the exact opposite.

I lean back on my hands, looking over the lake my thoughts are all about him again. I'm glad there is no such thing as mindreading, I wouldn't know what to do if Kai found out about my feelings for him.

But sometimes, as I'm with him I desperately wish for him to know, to tell me it's okay. To tell me that he feels the same. You know the silly dreams and fantasies every crushing person has I think.

I feel someone's hands on my cap, slowly sliding it off along the side of my face, I can see the slender fingers of a creamy white hand that brushes my hair slightly. Involuntarily I shiver, my heart is doing back flips.

"What's wrong with you today?", Kai's hand doesn't move anymore, my cap hangs half off the side of my head. His hand is still touching me, it's driving me mad inside.

"Nothing, why?", I ask as confident as I can but I can't help the slight hitch in my voice.

"Normally you're not this quiet, not that i mind though, it's a relieve to my ears really"

I know he is joking about that last part, but the seriousness in his voice tells me that he is worried.

"I'm just enjoying the setting sun", I say grabbing my cap out of his hand and putting it back on its rightful place on top of my head.

Kai sits up, he is watching me, I can't take it, his piercing eyes are too much. I turn away from him gulping slightly. He is watching me with a curious expression on his face.

"Kinomiya, what is bothering you?"

I frown slightly, bothering me? _A lot is bothering me right now, like the way the setting sun really compliments your skin, or the fact that I just want to grab you and kiss you silly or how about the wish that you would speak up to me, that you would tell me you like me in THAT way..._

But of course I don't tell him any of that. How could I? He'd probably hate me for it.

My eyes widen slightly, just thinking about that possibility makes me feel uncomfertable and sad.

"Kinomiya?"

"Nothing's bothering me, don't worry about it", I says harshly, I didn't intend to but it just came out like that.

"Okay", Kai shrugs and lies back down but i can still feel his eyes on my back, almost burning me alive or so it seems.

"If you need to talk, you know I'll listen, I'm your friend remember?", Kai says suddenly, I turn around. He is frowning at me slightly. I feel my throat go dry.

Friends.............yeah we are definitely friends.

I feel something prickle in the corners of my eyes, i hastily blink and the feeling is gone but the tight feeling in my chest won't dissolve.

"Kai I.......friends right?", I stammer, damn I almost blurted something else out. Kai just gives me a weird look.

"Uhm I'm...........I just remembered that gramps needs me to help him with the groceries, I'll see you tomorrow', I hastily get up and almost run away from him and that magical spot down by the lake.

I'm sure I confused the hell out of him but I don't trust myself another second in his presence, I feel like spilling it all out, all my feelings and thoughts.............I start running.

This is so frustrating!

His friendship means the world to me and yet I still want more, I'm always doubting and it feels as if I'm running but not moving forward.

It feels as if he is moving further away from me every time and _**I'm just standing still...**_

The end.

**End notes; I apologize for any oocness, as some might know, that is my trademark by now, it always is there. Also if this was overdramatic, I'm sorry but this formed in my head, i just wrote it out ^^;**

**Thanks to Glay for letting that pic be my inspiration for this little piece, hope i didn't dissapoint ya XD. This is also a submission to the dA 100themes challenge on the ****Kaitakaclub**

**Thanks for reading! And reviewing!**


End file.
